The Opal dragon and rider
by Feather sunset
Summary: Erisdar and Opal have trained most of their child hood and now they must join Eragon to complete their training. Erisdar must learn to trust other before she can understand the duty of a dragonrider
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : idon't own eragon(if i did ayra would have gone with Eragon

Here is my oc dragon and rider

* * *

The Opal dragon rider ~ Chapter 1 ~ The Opal Dragon and Rider

I hung up side down from a tree, if I let go, I would fall to my death. The tree I was hanging off was on the edge of a cliff. A multi coloured dragon hung next to me, it's tail was wrapped around the tree branch.

'*Ready, Opal? *' I looked at the dragon

'*Lets go*' Opal grinned, her scales glittered in the Sun light.

'*1...2...3...Go!*' I let go, I spiraled down. Opal also let go, she skimmed across the tree tops below before catching me. We crashed into the forest floor, we were laughing.

"Erisdar! " I heard Ayra, Queen of the Elves call.

" Over here! " I called back. The Queen came over.

" Ah, Eragon is ready to finish off your training." Ayra smiled

" Oh, when do we leave? " I questioned

" Tomorrow, your parents have been informed. " Ayra left us.

'*So, we are going to join... Um... The Urgal rider and Dawf rider? *' Opal asked

'*Apparently so *' I got up and sighed.

'*What's wrong, little light ? *' Opal stood next to me. We were closer than Eragon and Sapphira, Opal was only 5 days younger than me. I was the youngest rider, ever.

'*We have been training since I learnt to walk. I need a break, spend sometime with my family I hardly remember! *' I sighed heavily.

'*I understand, little Light , I wish I had spent time with my family. *' Opal growled softly

'*Well, let's work on our bond*' I looked up at her.

'*Great, then we can show how a Dragon and Rider should be bonded*' Opal agreed, I smirked, I guess it was back to training.

When the sun had set and the moon had risen, we finally returned to our home. I was told it was the same house Eragon had stayed in when he came to Ellesmera. I never really thought about the day I would leave Alagaesia and join Eragon with the other two riders.

The next morning, Ayra and the Elves came to wave me off. We set off at first light.

" Atra du evarinya ono varda" The elves called

"Se onr sverdar sitja hvass" I told them. With that, we flew off. Hours passed with no sign of land. I looked at the map I had been given. We were close...sure enough land came into sight. We landed on the the shore, and walked through the dense forest. Opal knocked over a load of trees, I knew if anyone was here they would be able to follow us. I heard a rustle behind us. I spun around...

"ISTALRI! " I yelled, I hit something with a power fire ball. There was a roar, and a huge blue Dragon attacked us. Opal growled, instead of fighting she protected me. She picked me up by my bag pack and flew off.

" Opal! " I yelled, she let me go. She skimmed the tree tops and caught me. I turned to see the dragon. Time for a special spell I had made up.

" Sverdar abr hvita istalri! " I whispered, a sword of white fire materialized in my hand. My fingers closed around the halt. I felt my energy draining fast, before I could react fire raced towards us. The last thing I remember was the fire engulfing us...


	2. Chapter 2

The Opal dragon and rider ~ chapter 2 ~ Du Vrangr Draumr

_I am so sorry! I have been working on all my stories, at the same time. I should make a list, I hope to write a chapter for all my stories in one day. It is failing at the moment, I keep getting writers block. For Kitty who asked where it is, here's chapter 2. Translated : The wandering dream _

_I woke underneath Opal's wing._

_' You're awake light! ' _Opal said

_' Who attacked us? '_ I asked

_' Eragon, he thought we were here to hurt the new dragon hatchlings ' _Opal explained

_' Great! ' _I crawled from under her wing, to find three people sitting at a table, surrounded by three big dragons and some hatchlings. One of the hst hatchlings saw me and bounced over to me. I smiled, I created a ball of light and rolled it to the hatchling, who jumped on it causing it to explode. I created another, this time the hatchling batted it playfully with its paw. I chuckled, I looked up to see the rider's looking at me. Opal got to her paws, she watched them almost daring them to attack.

" It is good to see you are ok" The oldest one smiled, I saw a book open on his lap.

_' That's Eragon '_ Opal answered my question

"Hm.. " I looked away, I never got on with other people, I was more dragon like then the other riders.

" Ha, still hate being around people? That is just pathetic! " The Dawf laughed

" Brisingr! " I yelled, the riders moved just as a bright burning flame headed their way.

_' She is more like a dragon ' _The biggest dragon said, she was a glorious blue._' She can trsin with me and the dragons'_

_'Thank you for the offer, ebrithil. I would like to join the dragons when training' _ I bowed my head to the grest dragon I knew to be Sapphira, she was the only other female dragon with a rider.

" I take it that you will stay with the wild dragons? " Eragon was brushing the dirt off his book.

" Yes" I said.

" Very well, Sapphira, you should lead them to the mountain hall. " Eragon told Sapphira" What's your name? "

" Erisdar" I looked at him

" Well, Welcome to the riders Erisdar" Eragon said

" Thank you " I nodded, I climbed on to Opal's back. She took off and followed Sapphira, who carried the hatchlings.

I got off her back as we reached the hall of wild dragons.

_'Sapphira! ' _ 7 young dragons greeted her, they saw me and blinked in surprise_' Who is this?'_

_This is my sister, Erisdar ' _Opal told them

_' How can a dragon have a human sister? ' _A brown dragon snorted

_' She is my rider, but she is only 5 days older than me, so she is like my little big sister' _Opal nudged me, I smiled.

_'Welcome to the thunder, dragon Erisdar ' _A white dragon smiled

_' Thank you for accepting me ' _I bowed my head, I noticed Sapphira had already gone.

_' Come, night is upon us ' _The white dragon lead us into the hall.

We all slept in the giant hall, I was by the window. The dragons had all gone to sleep, something that I couldn't seem to do. I turned to Opal, she was having a bad dream again. I went over, as her eye flashed open

_' Shh, I am here ' _I patted her head.

_' Sing for me Erisdar, please ' _ Opal looked at me. I smiled

" Armies have conquered and fallen in the end.

Kingdoms have risen then buried by sand.

The earth is our mother, she gives and she takes

She puts us to sleep and in her light we'll awake.

We'll all be forgotten

There's no endless frame, but everything we do is never in vain

We're part of a story

Part of a tale

We're all on this journey

No one is to stay

Where ever it's going

What is the way? " I sang softly, Opal settled down again.

_' She is haunted by something ' _ I turned to see the dragons watching me

_' Sorry, did I wake you? ' _I asked

_' Yes, with the most wonderful voice, ever!' _A lively bouncy pink dragon giggled

_'Sorry! '_ I apologised

_' Rosaline is right, if you were a real dragon many would want to be with you, you have a beautiful voice' _The white dragon, Fang, nodded

_'You think so? ' _I looked at them

_' Tomorrow, you must sing more for me! ' _Rosaline smiled

_' Of course! '_ I replied happily.

_' From this day forth, we shall know you as Du Vrangr Draumr' _Fang told everyone, I smiled. I was the wandering dream.

Early the next morning, Rosaline, Opal and myself wondered through the surrounding forest. Well, they flew above it, I walked through it.

" In a world so far away

At the end of a closing day

A little child was born and raised

Deep in the forest on a hidden place

Mother never saw his face.

Ancient spirits of the forest

Made him king of elves and trees

He was the only human being

Who lived in harmony

In perfect harmony

Ancient spirits of the forest

Made him king of elves and trees

He was the only human being

Who lived in harmony

In perfect harmony " I sang, I reached a clearing. Birds sang, bees buzzed. I smiled" the woods protected, fulfilled his needs

Fruit by birds, honey by bees

He found shelter under the trees

He grew up in their company

They became his family

Ancient spirits of the forest

Made him king of elves and trees

He was the only human being

Who lived in harmony

In perfect harmony

Ancient spirits of the forest

Made him king of elves and trees

He was the only human being

Who lived in harmony

In perfect harmony" I smiled, Rosaline and Opal had landed, they watched and listened to me " Thousand seasons

They past him by

So many times, have to said goodbye

And when the spirits called

Out his name

To join forever, forever to stay

A forest spirit he became

Ancient spirits of the forest

Made him king of elves and trees

He was the only human being

Who lived in harmony

In perfect harmony

Ancient spirits of the forest

Made him king of elves and trees

He was the only human being

Who lived in harmony

In perfect harmony!" I. Stopped as I saw the riders listening too. I blushed, how long had they been standing there?

"You have an awesome voice! " The urgal rider smiled, I backed off, before I turned and fled into the forest. They had heard me! The one thing that they shouldn't have heard, was my voice...

_Author's note : Dun, dun, dun! Erisdar is hiding a little secret. You will find out later, anyway I will try and update this more often, please read and review. I await your reviews my dear readers. _

_Song 1 ~ The never ending story - Within temptation. _

_Song 2 ~ In perfect harmony - Within temptation. _


	3. Chapter 3

The opal dragon and rider

Chapter ~ 3 ~ the fear

_Sorry that I haven't updated this for a while, I have been busy with my exams coming up, but I read a great review and I am really pumped up. Thanks Mack! So, here is chapter 3! Read, review and enjoy. _

I carried on running, no... No... I couldn't believe they heard me. I stopped in a clearing and began pacing. Opal didn't tell me because she wants me to get use to people, it is sweet of her, but I just can't...

"I can't..." I whispered out loud.

"Erisdar? " I turned to see Eragon, I backed off, Eragon noticed and stay still." Are you ok? "

"I..." I fell silent.

_'Light?' _Opal asked

'What should I say Opal?' I said

_'Would you prefer it if I talked to him?'_ Opal offered

'Yes, thank you' I thanked her.

_'Eragon, Erisdar doesn't like the idea of hearing her sing. Thus she is unsure how to act now' _ Opal landed, above the dragons were watching, as was the two riders.

"I see, why did she sing in front of the dragons?" Eragon questioned.

_'We have lived with the elves most of our lives, we know about the war between the 2 races. Erisdar was angered by the fact Elves killed dragons after they took the land that belonged to the dragons.. '_ Opal began

"It was unjust!" I burst out, everyone looked at me "The elves destroyed the eggs of the dragons, only than did they stop! Than bonded dragons to a choosen few with magic, it is wrong...". I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I know, Galbatorix was human and because of him... The dragons were close to extinction... Elves and humans both willing killed dragons. Urgals also fought them... That is why... " I opened my eyes and looked at the floor" The bond means..."

"When a dragon dies, their rider will live on... But if a dragon dies..." Eragon said

_'So does his dragon'_ Saphira added, I nodded.

"I understand, your feelings and your heart are pure." Eragon smiled. Saphira looked at Opal.

_'You have chosen well' _ She said. Opal nodded and looked at me happily.

"Hey, that happened a long time ago, and you weren't even born, and you're holding a grudge?" The urgal asked

"I am more in sync with dragons than you are, obviously " I growled

"What's that meant to mean" the urgal approached me. Even though he towered over me, I stood my ground. His dragon growled threateningly, Opal looked at the dragon lazily.

_'Watch it pipsqueak' _she warned

"I will forever hold a grudge against those who have hurt dragons, in the past, present and future" I said simply

"What about Eragon?" the dawf asked

"He defeated Galbatorix and freed the last dragon. He has saved the dragons from extinction, he and Saphira are the saviors of the dragons" I answered "I... I am going to head back to the hall" I turned and headed back on foot.

I climbed on to the roof of the hall, and sat looking at the sky. It suddenly crossed my mind that I didn't know the names of the other riders. I knew I had been told before, but I had forgotten.

"What's my life coming too...?" I muttered

_'Life is always full of adventure' _Saphira said

"I know... But now, I am stuck here. We don't need training, We know all we need to know . " I sighed

_'I understand, your life may not be exciting now, but trust me... One day, you will find an adventure.'_ Saphira said we both watched the clouds float by.

"Thank you Saphira" I smiled, the blue dragon snorted, a bright amber flame erupted from her nostrils, I could see hints of blue. " I take that as a 'you're welcome'" I chuckled, Saphira laughed deep in her throat, it sounded like thunder.

_'I must go, Eragon isn't too happy about the lessons being halt up today._' Saphira said _'You can skip today, but I hope you will join us tomorrow. I will send Opal along' _ With that, Saphira took off, her wings thudding in the air.

I waited for Opal to join me, when she did we flew up to the mountains nearby.

_'It was nice for Saphira to let us off today' _Opal said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, but what can she possibly teach us...? " I asked

_'I am not sure, but Eragon wants to test your abilities... I am not sure why though' _

"I am sure we can pass." I smiled

_'That is just it... He is only going to test you, I get to watch, but I can't assist you in any way '_ Opal said

"What? But we have always done things as a team! " I looked at her in shock.

_' I think that is way you are going to be tested. I believe he thinks that we are useless alone' _Opal growled.

" If that is what he thinks and he wants to show us up... We'll show him! " I balled my hands into fists. Opal roared in reply, bring on your test Eragon Shadeslyer, I am ready!

_Dun dun. I can't think of any urgal or dawf names for the rider, if you have any ideas please, I beg for you to tell me. Anywhom, hope you enjoyed this rather short chapter, the next one will be more action packed, promise. _

_Se onr severdar sitja hvass! _


End file.
